Demon Prince
by Ewonsama
Summary: "What the hell is so damn funny?" I growled out only to be kicked forward. If the creatures didn't have a hold on me, I might have landed on my face. "You are." His voice was light and carefree. Demon fic Rated M for language and for something else. Mostly language. There is no comfort in this story, only hurt.


This story is not edited. Please excuse the mistakes. This is a one shot

Rated M for language and well I guess lemon? I don't know what you would call it. Mostly for language.

* * *

"Let me go!" I yelled from my position on the hot rocky ground. My knees and feet where burning from the scorching heat beneath them. They burned yet no actual damage was happened to them. My black Tripp pants didn't even disintegrate when a flame from the fire that surround the area lashed out at me. My wrist burned from the grip of the claw like hands holding them on both sides of me.

The hands suddenly, not only had my wrist, but were now squeezing my biceps until they bled red. I gasped out in a silent cry as the pain ran around my nervous system until I could only pant for the humid air around me.

I felt a heavy kick in the center of my back. It was almost bone crushingly strong. I grunted, not daring to let the smug little bastard up on, what looked to be a throne in the center of the large hall like room, know how much pain I was in. My hair was yanked from behind by another clawed hand. The nails dug into my scalp making me grit my teeth together. I was being forced to look up my 'captive.'

My gaze went from his ankle high black booted feet, to his tight black pants. His legs were crossed, right leg over the other while his left hand rest on top. From what I could see his nails were black with a sharp tip. They were long but not as long as the ugly creatures hold me down from pathetic struggle.

My head was jerk higher so I could see the long sleeved black velvet button shirt, with a few buttons at the top open to expose his clavicle. By the neatly pressed, folded collar, were golden clips that looked like ant creatures with round eyes and antennas coming from their head. The clips held the ends of a dark red cape.

Finally my eyes meet with his bored pale face. His chin and cheek rested in the palm of his right hand while his elbow was on the arm rest of his chair. I let out a yelp when I felt the claws in my scalp slowly sink in. The hands on my arms and wrist tighten. The bored expression turning into pleased smirk that met the bright ocean blue eyes baring down on me. His spiky blond swayed when he sat up straight, legs still crossed, and arms on the arm rests.

How did I even get here in the first place? What did I do to end up in this hell with demonic creature presenting me in front of some boy. It was as if I was going to be his new toy that he would break within seconds. How or when did I end up on a path that would lead me here? I don't remember doing anything that bad. I never killed anyone. I never stole anything or damned someone to hell. I never did anything. Sex can't be the reason I'm here because I know I'm not the only one that does it. It can't be because I've tried drugs just to know what they felt like.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him chuckle. His head was once again resting on his hand. Only this time it was his temple resting on his knuckles. That smirk changed into an eager looking smile that sent shivers down my bruised spine.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" I growled out only to be kicked forward. If the creatures didn't have a hold on me, I might have landed on my face. I was pulled slightly so I could stare up at him from and uncomfortable angle.

"You are." His voice was light and carefree which complimented the amuse smile that graced his young features. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was only a kid.

My head was jerked back, AGAIN,with so much force I thought my neck would snap. I glared at the blond that lightly laughed at my pain. He must have been getting some sick pleasure from this; it made me feel sick that he could be getting off on this.

"Ha ha ha ha, I am getting pleasure from this but not in the way you think." He taunted me while his eyes held amusement from my shocked expression. "Yes I can read your mind." He answered before I could even finish the thought. The next moment he was scowling but if it was directed at me or the creatures I had no idea.

"Take him away. Put him in one of the cells for now until his punishment is to start." He ordered the things that began to drag me away.

"Damn it! Let me go!" I yelled and struggled against them again. I glared at the now standing blond with no expression on his face. "What punishment? What the fuck did I do?!"

He just watched me while I kept up my struggle. My legs kicking, arms jerking around. All the while I could feel the burning intensify. It was as if his gaze was engulfing me in a never ending flame. The pain didn't stop until I couldn't see him any longer thanks to the large doors closing in front of me.

I started to wriggle free but to no avail. It was aggravating to know that I could do anything but let myself be dragged away. The worse of it was that the creatures- that the demons made sure I hit every rocky lump along the way.

After about ten minutes of this, my body started to give up on me. I could feel my blood running down my head and arms. I just couldn't fight anymore as the pain kept building and building to the point where I thought I would lose consciousness.

I grunted falling on to the hot rocky ground as the creatures threw me across the spiked cell. My mind started to go fuzzy and I was sure I would knock out any moment. Why did this happen to me? What did I do wrong?

* * *

_I was running through the woods in the dark forest. My side was bleeding heavily, leaving a trail behind me on the dirt, leaf, and grass covered ground. My body was covered in a light coat of sweat and my lungs burned for air._

_The full moon's light an ominous blood red, shone done around me. The wind blew with a ear piercing wail. _

_I was running, but I couldn't remember why._

_I heard voices calling out to me; telling me to stop and turn back. I wanted to stop and listen to the voices but my body wouldn't listen to me. My legs kept moving from the adrenaline that was crossing through my blood._

_I was running but from who or what?_

"Wake the fuck up you red crotched cunt!"

My eyes squeezed tighter from the sudden deep thundering voice screaming in my ear. I groaned, slow to sit up. My head was killing me, my arms, back, and legs were sore from the roughness the other day.

"I said get the fuck up!" The voice said. It sounded like it had crap in its throat.

I snapped my eyes open and yelled back. "You said to wake up you ugly piece of shit!" I didn't regret what I said. The thing really did look like a piece of auburn colored shit; what with all the cracks in its skin and weird looking shape.

"What did you say you dick sucker?!" It roared, baring its yellow canines. It's horrible breath blew right in my face. I would have passed out if it hasn't been for what it said.

"I've never sucked a dick in my life!" I stood up on wobbly leg so I could stare into his pure black eyes.

It smirked at me, and it was then that I realized it was buck naked. I frozen remembering the strength these things possessed. I gulped and backed away until my back hit a hard wall. The shit creature matched my every step until it was standing with its nasty body pressed against mine.

"Get the fuck off me!" I tried to push it away, surprised to find that it felt like a cold rock.

It sickening smirk never left its ugly face. It's large hand gripped my arm and threw me away from the wall. I screamed out as I landed on my sore back. I rolled onto my stomach, but that was a huge mistake.

I felt my pants and boxers being ripped to pieces. And as I looked behind my shoulder, I could see the scariest thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

"N-no! Get that away from me!" I tried to get up but my shaking legs wouldn't work. The next thing I knew was that my ass felt like it was on fire. The demon had forced my cheeks apart, farther than what they could go. His cold hands sent chills through out my body. It's claws scraped the seam of my hole and then it's abnormally large erection forced its way inside of me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed wishing I could pass out. I could feel myself bleeding as my insides torn from hard rock inside.

"What are you doing?" Through my screams and pants I could barely make out another voice. This seemingly higher pitched.

"What's it look like? I'm going to have fun." The thing above me said pulling out until just the tip was left inside.

"The young lord will not be please if you touch his things. It'll be your life." The other warned.

"Damn it, I didn't know it was this one he wanted." The thing said pulling all the way out with a heavy flow of my blood.

"Well he is. The young lord wants him brought to his second chamber for his punishment." The other said.

"Damn it. I'm just going to go play with the children then."

I felt horrified by the grin they gave each other. I wanted to know what it meant by children. It didn't make sense to me._ 'How could children be in hell.?'_

"The master is waiting." The higher pitched one said and it's slithered over to me. It's snake like tail wrapped around my waist and lifted me off of the ground. "If I had any pity it would be for you." It laughed at me and then took me out of my cell.

By the time the snake demon stopped, I was sure I was going to pass out again from the lack of air in my lungs. It didn't help that it's tail was squeezing my already bruised body.

"Young lord, I have your new pet." It hissed.

I heard doors creak open. My eyes had already shut but I could fell the snake moving inside. The air changed from torturous heat to something a lot cooler. I had to force my eyes open to see why.

The room looked exactly like my bedroom; only it was from when I was ten years old. From the twin sized bed in the corner, to the broken mirror I smashed the night my father left me and my former happy to lucky mother. The only thing missing was the bay window opposite of my bed.

Sitting on my bed, with a cheeky smile, was the blond from before. He was wearing the same clothes as before only the golden clips changed to a blue, red eyed, devil looking animal.

"Do you like my clips?" He asked faking innocences as he played with them.

"Why are you still here? Drop him and leave at once." He spoke coldly to the snake. Obeying the blond, I was dropped onto the ground, landing on my stomach. I groaned and tried to get up, only to fall over. I could feel blue eyes staring at me with anger. I tired to reach over to cover my ass but my hand was kicked away by his booted foot.

"What the hell is this?! Why is he bleeding from his ass?!" He growled out; his voice booming in the small room.

"M-my P-Prince, Ox was in the process of r-raping-"

The blond, no the prince stood up and with a look the snake was set on aflame. It hissed out and tried to put on itself out while begging for the prince to spare his life. The pleading seem to only make the fire grow all the more hotter. The painful screams echoed out of the room until it fell limp and continued to burn.

"Ou lèd bèf! Jwenn nan isit la ak netwaye dezòd sa a!" (You ugly cow! Get in here and clean up this mess!)

"Yes my young Prince." A weak women like voice answered whatever it was he said. A cow looking creature rushed in and put out the fire. It then processed to eat the corps. It made want to empty my stomach.

"Go bring me Ox." He said strangely in a calm tone.

"Right away Master." The cow bowed and scurried away, closing the doors behind it.

"Damn that fool. How dare he hurt what's mine." The Prince grumbled and sat back on the bed.

Glancing at him, he looked completely bored again. As if he wasn't pissed off a few minutes ago. It dawned on me what he just said however.

"Yes you belong to me, unless you want to go to my older brother and be forced to eat yourself." He smiled down at me.

My eyes were wide and I wanted nothing more than to beat the the day lights out of him. I willed myself up on to my knees, ignoring the pain in my ass. I glared at the blond wishing I could set him on fire like he did the snake. I don't know why, but I knew I hated him from the moment I saw him sitting in front of me.

He clicked his tongue and leaned forward, chin in hand, elbow on crossed legs. "Aw, you don't like me? I didn't even do anything...yet." He said mockingly. "Well guess what? It doesn't matter. And as soon at Ox gets here we're going to have some fun." I didn't like the way he said that. It was to sing songy.

"Come in Ox." The blond said, his eyes never leaving me.

I could hear feet entering the room. I could feel the black eyes staring at me with death on the mind. My breathing pattern changed. I was panicking from the fear that the Prince wanted the demon to rip me apart in front of him. That could have what he meant by fun.

"You wanted to see me Young Lord?" It asked hiding any fear it could have had.

"Put the human on the bed with his ass in the air." The bastard said causally.

"As you wish." Ox said going for me.

"Get off me!" I demanded, struggling when it was useless. All the while the sick ass wipe was smiling as Ox tossed me on the bed, forcing me into the painful position. The butt from my abused annals dripped down my balls and legs. It hurt so damn much and there was nothing I could do about it so long as my arms were bond to my back.

"Ox, tell me what you see." Again his voice was calm, cool, and collected. I didn't understand how he could switch his emotions on queue.

With a gulp, Ox answered with a shaky voice. "B-blood my Prince."

"Good, you're not as dumb as you look. Now tell me why there's blood on that big ugly cock of yours?" The Prince's voice raised a little. '_What's going on? He isn't going to have me raped?'_

"I was playing with the children."

"And what where doing before that?" The blond snapped and the grip on my arms loosened.

I took advantage of the lighter hold and jerked my arms free. I rolled onto my side, wishing my body would stop giving up on me. Neither one of them seem to have noticed as blue eyes glared into black.

"My Prince please, I didn't know that he belong to you." Ox whimpered a creepy whimper. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Pleading? You're pathetic." The blond laughed and then the demon ran out of the room, fearing for his life. It didn't matter as I heard a blood crackling scream that matched the snake.

"Great, now I'm in a bad mood." He laughed again before turning his attention on me. "Want to help me fix that?"

I glared at him in defiance. "Go fuck yourself." I hissed with my sore throat burning.

He tiled his head to the right until his ear was almost touching his shoulder. He looked confused at first but then a huge grin crossed his face. "You're really stupid you know that?" He cackled. "You saw what I just did to them. What makes you think I won't do the same to you?" Blue eye narrowed, daring me to say something again.

"Fuck. You. You shit faced little faggot."

He bursted out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. I could see his white sharp teeth as he held his sides from the amount of laughs his lungs pushed out. If I wasn't dead and he wasn't an ass hat, I would have thought that he would have made a pretty good model or something.

"Pff yeah right. Why would I want to be model again? Been there done that." He waved me off and climbed onto the bed, moving closer to me each time I tried to back away. "Didn't you want to hit me earlier?" He taunted. "I'm right here. I'll even let you hit me free of charge."

I didn't need to be told twice. With as much strength as I could muster up. I balled my hand into a fist and punched him square in the jaw. But to my surprise, he didn't flinch or even jerk his head in the opposite way when I made contact. He just kept smiling at me.

"My turn." He grinned and hit my face so hard I practically passed out.

When I woke up, I felt a heavy metal pressed around my wrists and ankles. I was laying on my back, legs and arms apart. I could still feel the lack of clothing on my lower half. I hated the feeling of being half naked unless it was my upper that was exposed and not my lower. I hated it even more knowing that I was exposed to demons and that blond prick. I could still feel his knocks on my sore and more than likely bruised face. If he were any other guy I think my pride would have been damaged.

With moan I opened my dry heavy eyes. It was hard just to blink them open with how dry they felt. I took in my surroundings and took note that I was on the bed in the room. There was no blond prince to taunt me and for that I was grateful to be alone. It gave me a chance to think about how I got here, but for the life of me I couldn't remember a thing.

It was completely quiet in the room and as I waited I began to wish I could move freely. But then I remembered that I was in hell and that anything I wanted would never happen. I would get the opposite just to make things worse for me. I had a feeling that punching a prince- a demon prince for that matter, was going to land me in hot water.

I have no clue how long I was just laying there chained up. If I could pee I know I would have pissed the bed. The same with shit. It wasn't that uncomfortable but I could feel my body start to go stiff and get sore. I moved around as much as I could. My arms and legs hurt from the small movements. My ass wasn't any better and I thank god that I wasn't fully raped.

I'm pretty sure days have passed because even though I'm dead, I was still getting hunger pains. I ended up craving everything I had ever eaten. Even the things I hated eating. Most of the time when I wasn't ignoring my stomach eating itself, I was thinking of my friends and family. I wondered if they knew I died and if they threw my under ground or burned me. They better not have burned me. I rather have bugs making a home in my corps than be turned into ash and stay in someone's house to be ignored.

"Bastards better have a good after party in my memory." I grumbled, glaring at nothing.

"Son of bitch!"

I turned my head to the right so I could look at the door. It slammed open with a gust of wind. Beyond the door I could hear the moaning and the cries of lost souls begging for mercy from their life sentence. I could hear the vicious laughs of demons as they tortured those souls to their hearts content. I had a feeling I was finally going to receive my own punishments for whatever it was I did.

"Shity mcshity whore!" A very angry looking blond stormed in, fists at his sides, blue eyes hard and full of fire. The door slammed shut behind him as he grabbed the nearest object, smashing it before he could even pick it up. "Piece of weak crap!" He screamed and picked up something; only to get the same results.

He kept at it until everything was completely broken. He cursed every time he failed to pick something up. He picked up broken things and threw the already crushed items around the room. He screamed and yelled about how he hated his brother and wished for him to die in the fiery pits around the castle.

"Stupid Bastard! I'm so sick of him taking what's mine!" He punch the rocky wall, leaving a nice crater.

The action made me flinch and the sound of my chains moving got his attention. His eyes still burning with the hate and anger he felt. "You know what? I'm going to take something of his." He said to himself more than to me.

"That bastard is trying to take you away from me. You're my soul! The pathetic humans sacrificed you to me! Not that fucking bitch. And yet he tells father that I have yet to do anything to you and killed two crappy demons because they dare touch you!

Father has agreed to give you to him because of this! Well you knew what?! I'm going to make you mine again! I'll do whatever the hell I want with you as I damn well see fit."

"I was...sacrificed." I muttered. Everything else after that went unheard. I don't remember how I could have been.

"Yes, is there an echo in here?" He growled and stomped up to the bed. He climbed up and straddled my waist. "Let me guess you want to know how and why?"

I glared at him. "Even if I asked you wouldn't tell me."

He laughed and placed a hand in his ribs from how hard he was cracking up. His body shook, giving my cock unwanted friction. Once he calmed down enough he lazily looked at me; his hands pressed against my pelvic bone. "That was funny. I wish I could say that your right but there's a rule even I must follow. I must tell you what you did before I can punish you."

"I think you already punished me by making me wait so damn long to tell me." I spat out and licked my dry lips.

He hummed and tapped his chin with a finger as if in deep thought. "You only punished yourself. Anyway how about we make a trade." He gave me a mischievous smirk.

"What kind of deal?" I asked warily.

"You give me something I haven't had in a long time and I'll tell you every detail of your last day on earth." He said seductively while his fingers lightly brushed over my hips, down to my hairs, and up my shirt until they reached my navel.

"Get your hands off of me." I growled with narrow eyes.

He scoffed and withdrew his hand. "You're no fun at all you know that? I was giving you a chance to know your last day. I'm going to get what I want either way. I'm going to nice and ask you again. Do you want the damn deal or not?"

"I don't have a choice do I? A lot of information or very little. What are you going to do exactly?" I asked suspiciously.

"We fuck." He said casually. "I haven't gotten off in years. No one can satisfy me and I'm not going to screw a demon. Disgusting creatures."

"Hell no. I am not going to anything like that with you." I hissed and tried to get off the bed.

"Struggling is pointless." He rolled his eyes and ripped my shirt open. "Pretty nice for a human."

"Don't touch me." I hissed.

"Or what? It's not like you can do anything about it." He taunted and shifted around so he was on my legs. He lightly touched my pride but I didn't give in. "Just think of your girlfriend giving you a hand job after she cheated on you with your best friend."

"What? She would never-"

"Never do that." He rolled his eyes taking my into his hand. "She cheated on you so many times I've lost count." He started pump my limp dick. "You want to know how I know right? I've been watching you." He grinned.

"Why?" I asked trying not to concentrate on how good the touching was starting to feel.

"I knew you would be here from the moment you were born. I knew that your brother's best friend would lead you into the woods stab you and try to sacrifice you to me. But you got away by kicking him and running away. They chased you for a few hours and then you collapsed on a rock. I showed up and took you with me.

Because the ritual wasn't completed; that stupid cult didn't get what they wanted. I got you either way." He chuckled and dug his thumb into my slit.

"Shit." I gasped in unwanted pleasure. That seemed to make him smile as his thumb kept teasing me.

"Why won't you just give in? It's not like it'll hurt you. Satisfy me and I'll loosen up your chains." He laughed, his hand going back to pumping me while his other hand snapped, making his top and cape vanish.

"Hah..." I panted and looked away from him. It made me sick to know that I was getting hard from his touches.

"That's it. See it's not so bad. Axel..." He moaned my name and as soon as he did I felt his tongue on my head. My eye's snapped open from the sensation of his mouth declining on me until I was completely at his mercy.

He laughed around me, sending pleasurable vibration along my length. I hated how he was making me feel. It felt so good when he started to lightly suck and swirl is tongue around my cock. And yet I truly hated it. The feel of his teeth grazing against the vein on the underside of my dick sent storms of unthought of pleasures. I could only moan for more. He didn't even care when I started to thrust into his mouth, making sure I was rough.

Just before I could have my release, he pulled off of me and squeezed my base as if his hand was ring. "You're not allowed to blow your load into my mouth." He licked the precum from his lips and got working on his pants.

"No." I grunted wishing I could protect my ass. I did not want something going up it again.

"No? That not really fair don't you think?" He asked throwing his pants and boots to the floor. He wasn't wearing anything beneath so his erection was free and standing at attention. "I gave you some pleasure. I think it's only fair for me to get some too."

The chains rattled with my body movements. I was trying to back away but the chains were too short for any real mobility. He cackled and slammed his hands onto my legs. I could feel them burning my thighs. I couldn't help but scream at him.

"Make this pleasurable for me and I won't hurt you again." He threatened and straddled my hips. "I was going to screw you but that stupid shit probably stretched you too far for my liking. You're just going to have enjoy the ride." He laughed and penetrated himself on me with a light moan.

I have never in my entire life, felt anything as tight and hot as he was. It was unthinkable and yet here it was. "F-fuck." I groaned from the feeling.

"Roxas, my name is Roxas." He uttered and lifted himself up. "I want you to say it." He slammed himself down.

"R-Roxas." I moaned when he started to ride me into nothingness. It felt so good and I was already at the edge of my climax.

"Mnn Axel, oh Axel!" He moaned my name with lust. His blue eye half lidded and glazed over with want. His cheeks began to turn a nice shade of red and his mouth hung open slightly as he panted. I hate to admit that it was the sexist thing I have ever seen.

"Roxas!" I wanted to hold his hips. I wanted to touch him as he touched me. I wanted to make him go faster and harder.

I hated it.

"Ahaaa Axel! S-so good." He moaned leaning over to change the angle. No soon than he did, then I had my organism.

I could feel myself going softer even as he kept riding me. Once I was completely limp he stopped all movements. I couldn't even opened my eyes or catch my breath. I wasn't in the right state of mind to notice that he had stopped until he slapped me.

"Ouch!" I turned to look at him with narrow eyes. Only his eyes looked at me with pure hate.

"You couldn't even wait for me?" He hissed with his hands pressed against my abdomen. "You can't even give me pleasure after what I did for you?!"

I was in shock. It wasn't because he slapped me or he was staring at me like I was a dead man. It was the way his blue eyes held unshed tears in them. It looked like he wanted to cry but wasn't allowing himself too.

"That's not fair Axel!" He whined like a child and beat my stomach at I guess human strength because it didn't really hurt. "For fuck sacks, I'm giving you my virginity." I almost laughed. "My ass virginity ass hat." He hit me again a little harder.

"I'm sorry?" I didn't know what to say. It wasn't like I asked for it. I didn't even want it.

"In going to give you punishment now." His voice became ice cold and his eyes harden. He slid his hand up to my chest and paused. "Get hard or I ripe your heart out. You have three second."

"You've got to be kidding me AHHHHH!" I screamed out in pain. It hurt so much I wish I could pass out. Something inside of me was telling me he wasn't letting me. His hand stabbed my chest, broke past bone and squeezed my heart.

"Even if it doesn't really beat anymore, to you it will still feel like it is." He squeezed it more until I couldn't even make vocal cries of agony.

"I should make you eat your own heart." He said releasing the organ. "Are you going to give me pleasure or should I feed you to he nasty creatures outside?"

I panted for breath, I wanted to tell him I rather give him all the pleasure he wanted. I didn't want to be eaten if that pain was anything like his hand, clutching at my heart.

"Prove it. Prove to me that you mean it." He whispered and snapped his bloody fingers. I felt the chains on my wrist unlock and fall away. "Touch me like you wanted to earlier."

Even though I felt completely numb, I willed my arms up. One hand on his leg, the other took his length. All the while he watched me with the same look of death in his eyes.

I rubbed his surprisingly soft thigh, getting a feel of him. My other hand slowly began to stroke him. I sat up ignoring the fact that my ass was sore and that I had a more than painful hole in my chest. I bend my head and slowly licked his neck.

He shuttered and stopped me. "I don't want your spit on me." He pushed me back on the bed and began kissing my neck. He left his own markings along my neck, shoulder and right pectoral. "Axel" he moaned when I knew he felt me getting hard again.

"Roxas." I said back even though it was mostly forced.

"After this...I'll tell you what your punishment is." He whispered and I did as he said to do in the beginning. I enjoyed the ride.

After he had gotten his full (thirteen times!) he just laid on top of my limp body. I couldn't even keep up after awhile. I was afraid he would stop and make me eat my heart. What happened instead, was he did some magic on me and forced me to stay hard for him. It pissed me off that he could do that and that he didn't do that earlier. It would have saved me from having a hole in my chest.

"I have to give you your punishment now." Roxas yawned from on top of me. "I would say I'm sorry considering what you did for me but, I can't go against the rules. Well rules of your punishment. I don't care about taking back what's mine."

He sat up and stretched his until his back popped. He got off of me and put his pants and boots back on. He snapped his fingers and his top and cape reappeared. "Your punishment is to be ripped to pieces over and over again for the rest of entirety. You will be given a month of painful healing and then the process will repeat.

The only time you will have for a break is if I feel like fucking with you again. Or if I'm bored as I want to play with you in whatever ways I come up with."

He said everything like he didn't care. I guess that's what to be expected from a demon. I couldn't even move or respond to any of it. I wanted to go home but I knew I couldn't. The only thing I could do is let myself be freed from the bed, dragged away from the room and watch Roxss watch me with no emotion on his end. He didn't even react to the tears that left my eyes.

That is to be expected from a demon Prince.


End file.
